American Health Services Corporation has developed a series of software programs which are marketed under the name SENTRY(TM) Health Surveillance. This software is part of an integrated system designed to assist medical personnel in the management of medical information for both occupational and non-occupational health care. The SENTRY(TM) Health Surveillance System includes a proprietary data base manager that performs traditional medical record-keeping and also provides the means to perform health surveillance. These surveillance features include the capability of comparing population groups to detect statistically significant differences in the incidence of adverse health effect. We believe that a natural extension of such a system should include the ability to perform risk assessment with greater accuracy. The long term commercial goal motivating this proposed project is the development of additional (non-parametric) computer software for doing medical risk assessment and discrimination in conjunction with the SENTRY(TM) data base management system. The specific goals of this project include the development of software for computing discriminating functions based on recently developed techniques in density function estimation by MLE using smoothing, or penalty functions and the testing of this sofware on various data sets available to the investigators.